Had and Have You
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Menolong orang dari sebuah insiden yang di saksikannya, Kibum tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya / BoysLove. KIBUMxKYUHYUN. KiHyun.
1. Chapter 1

**"Had and Have You"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua isi cerita ini adalah milik Fi. Meski ceritanya pasaran tapi coba dulu cari perbedaanya xD. Kyuhyun sama Kibum milik orang tua mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Summary : Menolong orang dari sebuah insiden yang di saksikannya, Kibum tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya / BoysLove. KIBUMxKYUHYUN. KiHyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum kau belum sarapan. Ini ambilah dan makan dalam perjalanan saja." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah menjadi orang tua tunggal tiga tahun terakhir ini, memberikan dua buah kotak bekal kepada anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Satu untuk sarapannya dan satu kotak lagi untuk bekal makan siangnya.

"Gomawo." Seorang namja tampan parasnya yang memiliki nama Kibum itu menerima kotak bekal yang di berikan oleh ibunya dan tersenyum sangat cerah membalas senyum teduh ibu yang sangat di cintainya.

"Haah.. Eomma jadi merindukan Appamu melihat senyummu itu. Selamat bekerja nak." Ibunya melipat apron yang di kenakannya dan memeluk sekilas anak tunggalnya yang kini menjadi tulang punggung keluarga.

"Jangan terlalu lelah Eomma. Ingat kesehatanmu." Kibum mengelus punggung ibunya dan mengingatkan ibunya agar tak terlalu memforsir tenaganya. Ibu Kibum adalah seorang penjahit baju yang hanya bekerja di rumah. Meskipun begitu ibunya selalu lupa waktu dan keasyikan bekerja sehingga berpengaruh pada kesehatannya.

"Akan ibu ingat. Terimakasih Adeul. Kau bekerjalah dengan baik." Kibum mengangguk lalu ia memakai kaus kaki dan sepatunya. Ibunya menyerahkan mantel tebalnya kepadanya.

"Aku pergi." Ibunya hanya bisa mengiringi kepergian anaknya dengan senyuman.

"Dia sudah saatnya menikah. Tetapi dia belum pernah mengenalkan seseorangpun padaku. Sebaiknya akan kutanyakan nanti." Gumam wanita paruh baya itu yang hanya di jawab oleh desisan angin musim dingin yang berhembus dari luar rumah. Setelah kepergian anaknya, wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sibuk dengan merapikan rumah sederhananya yang hanya ia tinggali berdua dengan anak laki-lakinya setelah kepergian suaminya yang sudah tenang di alam sana.

.

.

Kibum membuka kotak bekalnya di dalam busway yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat kerja. Ia memakan bekal yang terasa lezat itu dalam diam. Ia bangun kesiangan pagi ini karena semalam ia harus menggantikan shift temannya hingga jam dua belas malam karena salah satu teman dekatnya sakit, sehingga ia mengambil dua shift sekaligus hari itu. Tepat saat ia menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya, bus yang membawanya sudah berhenti di pemberhentian dekat tempatnya bekerja. Kibum kemudian turun dan bergegas menuju tempat kerjanya yang tak jauh dari halte.

"Kibum. Gomawo. Kau sudah bersedia menggantikanku." Kibum menoleh pada rekan kerjanya sekaligus teman dekatnya ini saat ia sedang mengganti bajunya dengan baju seragam kerjanya di depan loker. Kibum tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah sembuh Hankyung hyung?" Kibum malah menerima raut aneh dari teman dekatnya ini.

"Itu...sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku tidak sakit. Heechul mengajakku berkencan dan aku tak bisa menolaknya sama sekali. Maafkan aku Kibum." Kibum menutup pintu lokernya setelah selesai mengganti bajunya. Kemarin, dalam sehari ia bekerja selama enam belas jam full yang tak seharusnya ia terima. Ia pikir benarlah temannya ini sakit jadi ia berempati dengan menggantikan shiftnya. Tetapi mendengar kebenaran dari mulut temannya sendiri ia merasa kecewa dan terkhianati. Tetapi hanya ia balas dengan senyuman ke arah Hankyung.

"Gwenchana. Lain kali kau harus jujur pada temanmu ini ne?" Hankyung mengangguk ragu. Ia terlihat sangat menyesal telah memanfaatkan kebaikan dari Kibum.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Kibum."

"Kau sudah dua kali meminta maaf hyung. Santai saja. Aku juga akan mengutamakan kekasihku jika aku memilikinya nanti." Mereka berdua tertawa. Suasana tidak enak seperti tadi hilang seketika.

"Jadi cepatlah memiliki pacar." Hankyung menepuk pundak Kibum kemudian mereka tertawa setelahnya, mulailah hari-hari sibuk mereka di perusahaan retail besar yang menjadi tempat mereka mencari nafkah.

"Kibum-ssi, kau sudah membersihkan gudang?"

"Setelah ini manajer." Kibum yang sedang menata barang penjualan di rak-rak dengan terburu menyelesaikan pekerjaanya karena mendapat teguran dari manajernya. Saat akan selesai menaruh barang di rak tersebut, ia melihat seorang bapak-bapak yang mencopet dompet seorang pemuda yang sedang berbelanja dan tak sadar dompetnya raib begitu saja. Bapak-bapak itu berjalan dengan santai bergabung dengan kerumunan pembeli. Tak menghiraukan kamera cctv yang terpasang dimana-mana toh sebentar lagi ia akan keluar dari mall perbelanjaan ini. Kibum yang menyaksikan hal tersebut dengan sangat jelas, sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya, antara bertindak atau diam saja tak melakukan apa pun padahal ia menjadi saksinya. Akhirnya setelah pergelutan batin yang di menangkan oleh sisi baiknya, ia segera berlari mengejar si pencopet tadi dan berhasil mendapatkan dompetnya. Tentunya dengan susah payah ia menangkap pencopet tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada satpam. Saat Kibum akan mengembalikan dompet pada sang pemiliknya di tempat terakhir yang Kibum lihat tadi, ternyata pengunjung itu sudah tak ada di sana. Kibum berkeliling mencari keberadaan si pemilik dompet tetapi tetap tak ketemu.

Di sisi lain, pengunjung yang kehilangan dompetnya, baru merasakannya saat akan membayar barang belanjaanya di kasir. Ia terlihat merogoh semua saku celana dan bajunya dengan panik. Sedangkan pengunjung lain yang mengantre di belakangnya sudah terlihat emosi karena menunggu lama.

"Silahkan Anda duluan Ahjumma." Pengunjung yang kehilangan dompetnya tadi membungkuk meminta maaf kepada antrean di belakangnya. Ia mengambil lagi barang belanjaanya dan berniat akan mengembalikannya ke tempat di mana ia tadi mengambilnya. Ia merasa sangat sedih kehilangan dompet beserta segala isinya. Maka dari itu ia tak jadi berbelanja untuk kebutuhannya. Dengan apa ia membayar jika dompet saja sudah lenyap.

Saat si pemuda yang kehilangan dompetnya itu akan mengembalikan pengharum ruangan di tempatnya semula, pundaknya di tepuk dengan keras dari belakang. Ia tentu saja menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati seseorang berseragam seperti pekerja di sana tengah menunduk, menopangkan tubuhnya di lututnya, napasnya terengah.

"Ini." Pemuda yang kehilangan dompet itu hanya memandangi sesuatu yang di sodorkan kepadanya dan beralih pada sang pemilik tangan yang menyodorkannya. Ia sedang mencerna keadaan hingga ia tersadar dan mengambil dompet itu dengan ragu.

"Bagaimana-"

"Seorang pencopet mengambilnya dan aku mengejarnya. Si pencopet sudah di tangkap dan sudah kuserahkan pada yang berwenang." Kibum memotong pertanyaan pemuda yang kehilangan dompetnya.

"Syukurlah... Gamsahamnida. Aku tak tahu harus pulang dengan apa jika dompet ini hilang. Gamsahamnida. Gamsahamnida." Pemuda yang kehilangan dompet itu membungkuk berkali-kali ke arah Kibum.

"Kurasa urusannya sudah selesai. Aku harus kembali bekerja." Saat Kibum akan pergi dari hadapan pemuda itu, tangannya di cekal oleh si pemuda itu terlebih dahulu. Kibum memandang tangannya dan si pemuda bergantian dengan raut heran. Ia merasa urusannya sudah selesai dan dompetnya sudah di kembalikan dengan keadaan utuh. Apakah ada yang hilang dan Kibum harus menggantinya? Jika ia, Kibum tak memiliki cukup uang jika yang hilang dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Itu...ini ambillah. Gunakan semaumu untuk membalas budiku. Ini kartu namaku jika ingin mengembalikannya." Kibum belum berkata apa-apa, tangannya terlebih dahulu di genggamkan sesuatu secara paksa. Saat Kibum ingin melontarkan protesannya, pemuda itu terlebih dahulu mendahuluinya dengan perkataan egois, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kemudian pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Kibum tanpa sempat mendengarkan respon balik dari Kibum.

Kibum melihat apa yang berada di tangannya dengan seksama. Kartu nama bertuliskan alamat Cho Corp tertera di sana. Saat ia melihat yang satunya, matanya melebar. Di bawah kartu nama itu ternyata adalah sebuah kartu kredit berwarna emas yang Kibum tak bisa perkirakan berapa nominal di dalamnya.

Tak berlama-lama dengan keterkejutannya, Kibum segera berlari menuju gudang yang akan ia bersihkan.

"Manajer yang cerewet itu pasti akan mengomeliku lagi hhhh.." batin Kibum.

.

.

.

.

Jam tujuh malam Kibum baru turun dari bus yang mengantarkannya pulang. Rumahnya masih cukup jauh dari halte. Sehingga ia harus berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya jam empat sore tadi shift Kibum sudah selesai, tetapi ia harus membelikan setrika untuk ibunya terlebih dahulu sehingga ia mampir dulu ke toko peralatan rumah tangga yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Bukan berarti di tempatnya bekerja setrika tidak ada di sana, melainkan di toko peralatan rumah tangga itu harganya lebih murah dan ia juga bisa menawar. Kibum juga membelikan beberapa kebutuhan untuk ibunya karena hari ini ia mendapatkan gajinya.

Kibum teringat sesuatu saat ia merogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan kartu pemberian orang yang di tolongnya siang tadi. Kartu kredit itu sangat mewah baginya. Sedangkan pertolongannya tidaklah seberapa. Ia berpikir untuk mengembalikannya tanpa mengurangi satu won pun dari sana. Baginya, uang yang di dapatkannya sudah cukup untuk dirinya dan ibunya berdua hidup. Jadi, ia sudah putuskan. Ia akan mengembalikannya segera ke alamat yang berada di dalam kartu nama itu. Tapi nanti, jika ia mendapatkan liburnya.

Kibum memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. Lampu rumahnya terlihat belum di hidupkan. Jadi ia menghidupkannya dan bertanya-tanya apakah ibunya sedang pergi tetapi pintu rumahnya tidak dalam keadaan terkunci.

"Eomma..." Kibum memanggil nama ibunya berkali-kali tapi tak ada satu pun sahutan yang terdengar. Kibum mulai terlihat panik. Ia tinggalkan begitu saja kantong belanjaannya di depan pintu. Kibum membuka kamar ibunya, tak ada. Membuka kamar mandi, juga tak ada. Dapur, tak ada juga. Terakhir Kibum membuka ruang kerja dimana ibunya biasa menjahit baju, Kibum malah mendapati ibunya tergeletak pingsan di lantai.

"Eomma!" Kibum dalam keadaan panik yang sangat luar biasa berusaha tenang sebisa mungkin dan membawa tubuh ibunya ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan taksi. Di dalam perjalanan Kibum menepuk-nepuk pipi ibunya berusaha membuatnya bangun. Saking khawatirnya Kibum sampai menitikkan air mata melihat kondisi ibunya yang sampai pingsan begini. Bukankah tadi pagi ia sudah mengingatkan ibunya ini untuk tidak terlalu lelah bekerja. Tetapi ibunya yang sangat keras kepala ini yang sayangnya adalah orang satu-satunya yang masih ada yang selalu menguatkannya dan telah melahirkannya ke dunia inilah malah tidak menghiraukan peringatannya yang selalu ia ocehkan setiap hari sebelum berangkat bekerja. Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih itu dan menangis dalam diam. Biar bagaimana pun ibunya adalah ibunya. Orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan masih ada bersamanya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ibunya segera di bawa dan di tangani dalam ruangan steril. Kibum tidak di perbolehkan masuk karena mungkin akan mengganggu konsentrasi dokter dalam bekerja. Sehingga Kibum hanya bisa menunggu di luar dengan segala kegelisahan dan kekhawatirannya.

Dokter keluar ruangan di susul oleh perawat-perawat yang membantunya. Kibum segera menyambar dokter dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Bagaimana keadaanya, ia sakit apa, Kibum lontarkan. Dari penjelasan dokter yang menjadi point yang terus melayang dan membayangi dalam pikirannya adalah. Ibunya harus operasi. Pengangkatan satu ginjalnya. Operasi berarti sangat erat hubungannya dengan uang. Uang dalam jumlah banyak. Hal itu terus membayangi pikiran Kibum hingga membuatnya cukup tertekan. Ibunya adalah satu-satunya yang masih ada bersamanya. Ia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Jika ia kehilangan ibunya juga, ia belum siap untuk bertahan sendiri. Ia masihlah membutuhkan sosok ibu yang seharusnya berada di sisinya sampai ia mampu berdiri sendiri hingga ia menemukan sosok penggantinya, pendamping hidupnya yang akan ia bagi apa pun seperti halnya ia berbagi dengan keluarganya. Kibum tak ingin kehilangan lagi, meski tak ada makhluk Tuhan yang tak akan kembali pada-Nya. Kibum memilih egois dengan mempertahankan ibunya. Setidaknya Kibum akan mengulur waktu untuk memperpanjang hidup ibunya dengan mengusahakan kesehatannya.

Kibum membuka resleting tas punggungnya. Ia mencari dimana buku tabungannya berada. Ia tadi sudah menanyakan ke administrasi rumah sakit berapa biaya untuk ibunya jika melakukan operasi. Di buku tabungan itu, tertera angka-angka yang membuat Kibum menghela napas. Uangnya masih belum cukup, bahkan tidak ada setengahnya dari jumlah biaya operasi, padahal sudah di tambahkan dengan uang gajinya yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Ia masih butuh empat juta won. Sedangkan tabungannya hanya berisi satu juta won. Uang sebanyak itu ia harus mencarinya kemana?

Kibum melihat keadaan ibunya dari jendela kecil yang terdapat di tengah-tengah pintu. Ibunya bernapas dengan selang oksigen dan tangannya di balut oleh selang infus. Miris. Tiba-tiba Kibum teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit dari sana. Lama ia memandangi kartu itu, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat memandangi kartu itu. Kibum kembali merogoh saku celananya yang lain, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang yang sangat ia harapkan untuk membantunya.

"Yoboseyo Hankyung Hyung."

"Yoboseyo. Kibum? Ada apa? Suaramu terdengar gelisah. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jawab Hankyung dari seberang telepon.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung. Tapi, Ibuku masuk rumah sakit dan ia harus segera operasi. Ia mengalami gagal ginjal. Aku tidak memiliki cukup uang. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Jawab Kibum to the point mengutarakan maksudnya. Ia memang seperti itu, tak suka basa-basi.

"Aku pasti akan membantumu. Meski bantuan dariku tidak seberapa, pasti akan kubantu semampuku. Aku juga akan mencari bantuan dari teman-teman kerja kita. Jadi kau tenanglah, ok? Jadi, dimana kau sekarang? Apa kondisi ibumu baik-baik saja?"

"Gomawoyo Hyung. Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit X. Ibuku sekarang belum terbangun. Sekali lagi Terimakasih." Kibum sampai membungkukkan badannya tak ingat jika orang di seberang sana tak bisa melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana bersama Heechul." Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Kibum memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya kembali. Ia memandangi kartu kredit yang masih di pegangnya lagi. Tak ingin berpikir yang macam-macam yang akan semakin membuatnya tertekan, Kibum memasukkan kartu kredit itu bersama kartu namanya ke dalam tasnya dan menyimpannya baik-baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End? Tbc? End. Tbc.

Yeah terserah kalian. Makanya tulis pendapat kalian di kotak review biar ff ini punya masa depan wkwkkwk

Sorry for typos. TERIMAKASIH^^


	2. Chapter 2

**"Had and Have You"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa dengan Kibum?" Hankyung menoleh ke arah Heechul yang sedang membuat kopi dengan mesin kopi miliknya. Hankyung kini sedang berada di apartemen mewah sang kekasih lelakinya. Hankyung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya yang tersampir di sandaran sofa. Lalu ia lekas memakai jaketnya dan menyambar kopi miliknya yang sudah di buat oleh Heechul.

"Ibunya Kibum masuk rumah sakit dan kita harus segera menjenguknya." Hankyung menyeruput kopinya tanpa mengingat duduk terlebih dahulu. Kopi itu masih panas tetapi Hankyung asal meminum saja hingga membuat Heechul mengomel padanya, "Bodoh. Kopinya masih panas!" Tetapi omelan dari Heechul tidak berlangsung panjang karena Hankyung segera melumat bibir kekasihnya dengan dalam.

"Dengan begini sakit dari kopi panasnya sudah sembuh." Hankyung tersenyum manis di hadapan wajah Heechul yang memerah di perlakukan seperti ini oleh kekasihnya.

"Bodoh." Umpat Heechul malu. Hankyung malah memberikan sebuah kecupan lagi di bibir Heechul.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan." Hankyung segera meraih pinggang Heechul agar berjalan bersamanya. Mereka akan menuju rumah sakit dimana ibu dari Kibum di rawat.

.

.

.

"Lihat ini." Hankyung memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat disertai senyum tampannya. Kibum yang tengah menaikkan kardus-kardus berat ke atas tumpukkan, menghentikan pekerjaanya sejenak. Kibum menurunkan kembali kardus yang sudah di angkatnya. Hankyung masih menyodorkan amplop itu hingga beralih ke tangan Kibum.

"Apa ini hyung?" Kibum dengan ragu memandangi amplop dan wajah Hankyung yang tersenyum tenang. Ia melihat gestur tubuh Hankyung yang menyuruhnya untuk lekas membukanya. Kibum dengan rasa penasarannya segera membuka amplop itu. Di dalamnya terdapat berlembar won yang entah berapa jumlahnya. Kibum beralih memandang Hankyung di hadapannya dengan raut bertanya.

"Aku pernah bilang bahwa aku akan mencari bantuan untukmu bukan, dan lihatlah aku berhasil mendapatkan satu setengah juta won dari teman-teman kita. Aku juga memintakannya pada pegawai perempuan." Hankyung menjawab rasa penasaran Kibum dan langsung di tubruk Kibum dengan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih Hankyung Hyung. Jeongmal Gomawoyo. Gomawo. Gomawo." Kibum terus berucap terimakasih yang hanya bisa ia ucapkan. Entah dengan apa ia bisa membalas budi pada teman-teman seperjuangannya yang bekerja bersamanya di tempat ini.

"Sudah. Sudah. Lihat kau sampai secengeng ini. Ini, Pakailah." Hankyung melepas pelukan erat Kibum. Ia menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan dan di terima Kibum setelah mengucapkan terimakasih sebelumnya. Kibum melepaskan sarung tangan kotornya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghapus air matanya yang keluar begitu saja dengan sapu tangan yang Hankyung berikan.

"Uang itu untukmu. Semua orang peduli padamu Kibum. Dan semuanya juga mendoakan agar ibumu cepat sembuh. Jadi kau harus kuat okay?" Kibum mengangguk kuat dan menatap Hankyung penuh terimakasih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, manajer kita yang sadis itu juga ikut membantu ahahaha." Hankyung membisikkannya pada Kibum takut orang yang mereka bicarakan mendengarnya, jika itu terjadi maka tamatlah riwayat mereka bisa di kerjai habis-habisan seharian. Kibum ikut tertawa senang melupakan tangis harunya barusan.

Di sisi lain dimana Hankyung dan Kibum tengah bercanda bersama, diam-diam pegawai wanita bahkan ibu-ibu single juga ikut mengintip dua pria tampan yang sedang bersama itu.

"Sebenarnya kita tidak boleh melihat seorang pria menangis."

"Kau benar. Mereka akan merasa harga dirinya jatuh di mata perempuan." Sahut yang lainnya.

"Aku jadi ikut menangis karena Kibum menangis hiks." Sahut yang lainnya lagi yang berada di belakang, ia mengelap tangisnya menggunakan lengan bajunya.

"Ehem." Deheman seseorang mengalihkan pandangan mereka berlima yang tadi mengintip dua pria tampan itu.

"Huwaaaa...ma-manajer!" Koor mereka berlima kaget dan gelagapan.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini! Kembali bekerja." Tegur manajer laki-laki itu galak.

"Baik." Sahut mereka berlima dan kabur terbirit-birit seperti sedang di kejar anjing. Yeah, manajer seharusnya memang bersikap tegas agar bawahannya tidak malas, tetapi ketegasannya justru membuat orang lain takut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seminggu lagi ibumu harus menjalani operasi. Jadi ia harus dalam kondisi baik dan siap tubuh serta mentalnya. Jadi untuk sementara ini jangan dulu membebani pikirannya dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya berpikir keras. Apalagi ibumu sangat ingin sekali kembali bekerja. Ku harap kau sebagai kerabatnya bisa menenangkannya dan bujuklah ia untuk mempersiapkan diri menjelang hari operasi." Kibum mendengarkan dengan seksama nasihat dari dokter yang bertanggung jawab menangani pengobatan ibunya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Kibum keluar dari ruangan dokter dan pergi menuju ruang dimana ibunya di rawat bersama pasien lain yang satu ruangan dengan ibunya.

Kibum mengambil duduk di samping ranjang ibunya yang masih tertidur. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan ibunya dan membawanya ke arah pipinya. Ia memandangi ibunya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Banyak sekali hal yang di pikirkannya terutama mengenai biaya pengobatan ibunya.

Seorang nenek yang juga seorang pasien satu ruangan dengan ibunya, memanggilnya. Kibum mau tak mau mendekat karena ia merasa di panggil.

"Nenek memanggilku?" Kibum duduk di sebelah ranjang nenek yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang pesakitannya.

"Kau tampan sekali. Siapa namamu nak?" Kibum tersenyum. Sudah banyak yang memanggilnya tampan tapi nenek ini terdengar tulus memujinya.

"Kim Kibum." Kibum menggenggam tangan si nenek yang memegang pipinya. Begitulah Kibum, pintar mengambil hati orang lain.

"Apa di sana itu ibumu?" Tunjuk nenek itu ke arah ibunya yang sedang tertidur. Kibum mengikuti arah tunjuk sang nenek dan mengangguk.

"Aigoo.. sungguh beruntung sekali dia memiliki anak yang sangat tampan sepertimu." Kibum kembali tersenyum.

"Nenek pasti waktu mudanya adalah gadis yang populer." Nenek itu terlihat tersenyum malu-malu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena kecantikan nenek masih sangat kentara meski sudah berusia lanjut."

"Aaah.. Kau bisa saja. Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya sang nenek itu antusias. Kibum membawa genggamannya pada tangan sang nenek dan meletakkan tangan keriput itu kembali di pangkuan sang nenek.

"Belum. Buruh sepertiku pasti sulit menemukan pasangan." Kibum adalah sosok yang rendah hati seperti ibunya. Nenek itu membelai kepala Kibum dengan sayang.

"Ah, kebetulan nenek punya seorang cucu yang sangat manis. Sayangnya nenek jarang bertemu dengannya karena dia sangat sibuk. Kapan-kapan akan nenek kenalkan jika kita bertemu lagi." Hibur nenek itu pada Kibum yang dengan antusias di jawab oleh Kibum.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan sangat menantikannya." Ternyata mengobrol dengan sang nenek yang berada satu ruangan dengan ibunya cukup membuat Kibum melupakan sedikit beban pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat sangat gelisah seperti ini Kibum. Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Hankyung yang melihat Kibum tak tenang dalam diamnya. Kadang duduk, kadang berdiri. Kakinya juga tak bisa diam.

"Duduklah. Dan ceritakan. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." Hankyung memaksa Kibum duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya, uang operasi ibuku masih kurang 2, 5 juta won. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu dari awal Hyung."

"Tapi bantuan dari kalian semua sudah sangat membantuku." Sambung Kibum sebelum Hankyung berbicara sesuatu.

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Aku mengerti kau pasti tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Apa aku perlu meminjamnya dari Heechul? Dia pasti akan sangat senang membantumu." Mendengar usul Hankyung, dengan cepat Kibum menggeleng tak setuju.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tak ingin membebanimu karena kau kekasihnya dan aku adalah temanmu. Sungguh aku tak ingin membebanimu seperti itu Hyung. Aku mengerti kau pasti juga akan malu karena kekasihmu berkecukupan dan aku tidak ingin ia mengira dirimu hanya memanfaakannya. Aku tak ingin seperti itu. Meski kau adalah sahabatku." Hankyung terenyuh. Kibum meski keadaanya sedang terdesak seperti ini pun masih memikirkan orang lain. Kira-kira terbuat dari apa hati Kibum ini, pikir Hankyung.

"Aku sungguh tidak merasa seperti itu Kibum. Lalu jika kau menolak usulku, apa kau punya usul lain? Jika kau meminjamnya ke bank pasti ada jaminannya. Apa tidak apa-apa seperti itu?" Kibum menggeleng.

"Bukan. Maksudku aku tidak akan meminjamnya di bank. Aku akan meminjamnya pada orang lain."

"Siapa? Rentenir? Apa kau tahu, itu sangat berbahaya. Nyawamu menjadi taruhannya jika kau tidak bisa membayarnya Kibum. Coba pikirkan lagi." Hankyung terlihat marah tetapi ia terdiam saat Kibum menyodorkan sebuah kartu kredit yang Kibum sodorkan.

"Kenapa bisa kau memiliki benda seperti ini? Kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak bukan." Saat Kibum menjelaskan kepada Hankyung seluruh cerita bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kartu itu, Hankyung malah terlihat sangat senang. Seharusnya Kibum yang senang di sini.

"Itu bagus Kibum. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi memikirkan soal biaya. Ini namanya adalah keberuntungan. Jadi apalagi yang kau khawatirkan? Hm?" Hankyung heran dengan pola pikir Kibum. Bukankah seharusnya Kibum senang dan memakai kartu itu dengan sesuka hati karena memang begitulah yang di ucapkan orang yang di tolong Kibum, kenapa dia malah terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Bukan seperti itu Hankyung Hyung. 2, 5 juta won adalah nominal yang sangat besar. Aku takut akan lama mengembalikannya."

"Kenapa di kembalikan? Bukankah itu sudah menjadi milikmu. Tapi terserah padamu saja. Jika kau menolak usulku meminta pinjaman dari Heechul, maka jalan satu-satunya adalah menggunakan kartu itu. Tapi ingat, jangan sekali-sekali berhubungan dengan rentenir." Kibum terdiam terlihat sedang berpikir, kemudian ia mengangguk mantap. Sudah ia putuskan akan Kibum gunakan uang di dalam kartu itu meski pada awalnya Kibum tak ingin mengambilnya satu won pun. Karena keadaan sangat mendesak, maka mau tak mau Kibum akan menggunakan uangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

Kemarin, Operasi orang yang sangat Kibum sayangi berjalan dengan lancar. Kibum sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Kini ibu dari Kibum masih di rawat di rumah sakit untuk pemulihan pasca operasi.

Hari inilah Kibum berada di sini. Di dalam gedung yang menjulang tinggi milik Cho Corp. Sesuai alamat yang tertera di dalam kartu nama yang pernah orang yang di tolong Kibum itu berikan, Kibum akan mengembalikan kartu kredit orang itu dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan mengembalikan uang yang ia pinjam.

Kibum di izinkan masuk secara cuma-cuma tanpa halangan karena menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama saja. Kibum juga heran, apakah sebuah perusahaan besar seperti ini bebas bertemu dengan siapa pun seperti yang terjadi pada Kibum saat ini? Bertemu kepala manajer di tempatnya bekerja saja sangat sulit. Apakah orang yang ingin Kibum temui ini adalah orang yang jabatannya tidak seberapa atau malah sebaliknya. Pikiran Kibum terus berkecamuk hingga petugas yang mengantarnya dan menjadi penunjuk jalan ini memecah lamunannya dengan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terlihat dari pintunya adalah ruangan orang yang berpengaruh di perusahaan ini.

"Tunggu." Cegah Kibum pada petugas yang sudah mengantarnya ini. Lelaki bertubuh kekar dan berpakaian hitam-hitam ini menoleh ke arah Kibum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya petugas itu ramah di balik mimik sangarnya.

"Eh, itu... siapa orang yang memiliki kartu nama ini?" Petugas itu terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Anda tidak tahu? Baiklah akan saya jelaskan singkat saja. Selebihnya Anda akan tahu setelah berada di dalam. Beliau ini hanya memberikan kartu namanya pada orang-orang yang berkedudukan tinggi. Jadi karena Anda memilikinya berarti Anda termasuk ke dalam golongan seperti itu. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" Kibum terhenyak. Dirinya? Berkedudukan tinggi? Hell, sepertinya petugas ini salah orang. Dengan ragu Kibum menggeleng dan petugas itu lekas pergi dari hadapannya karena urusannya sudah selesai.

Seperginya petugas itu, Kibum melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam besi lempeng di hadapannya. Dengan jantung yang terus berdebar gugup, Kibum membuka pintu besi itu yang rupanya sangat ringan meski terlihat berat. Dan terdiamlah ia saat sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang sangat luas itu. Di sana, Kibum melihat sesorang yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dan laptopnya.

Kibum mengetuk kaca yang menjadi pintu ruangan itu. Orang itu menoleh dan mempersilahkan masuk. Lalu kembali sibuk dengan tumpukannya kembali.

"Silahkan duduk di sana dan mohon tunggu sebentar lagi." Kibum mengikuti apa yang orang itu ucapkan dan duduk di sebuah sofa menghadap orang itu yang terlihat masih sangat sibuk mencoret-coret menggunakan penanya.

Setelah lima belas menit Kibum menunggu, orang itu menghampiri Kibum dan tersenyum padanya. Kibum berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kim Kibum imnida." Kibum membungkuk hormat dan meraih tangan orang itu yang terulur kepadanya. Mereka berjabatan tangan sejenak.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Silahkan duduk kembali." Kibum kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Orang itu mengambil telepon dan menelpon seseorang untuk mengambilkan minuman untuk tamunya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Kibum mengangguk ragu. Apa orang ini sudah melupakannya? Cepat sekali. Tapi memang mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali jadi wajar saja manusia cepat lupa.

"Ya. Itu-Mall-Copet-" Kibum terlihat bingung akan menjelaskan dari mana sehingga kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah potongan kata.

"Ah! Jadi kau orang itu. Maaf tidak mengingatmu. Terimakasih atas pertolonganmu waktu itu. Jadi ada maksud apa menemuiku kemari?" Sebelum Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, seseorang datang dan membawa minuman. Setelah orang itu pamit pergi, mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Kibum menyodorkan kartu kredit yang pernah Kyuhyun berikan padanya ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bermaksud mengembalikan ini. Maaf sebelumnya aku telah menggunakan uang yang sangat banyak dari sana. Sebenarnya awalnya aku tak akan mengambilnya tapi karena keadaanku sedang terdesak, mau tak mau kugunakan kartu itu. Tetapi aku akan segera mengembalikan uang itu meski agak lama. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Kibum berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk formal ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil kopinya dan menyeruputnya sedikit. Ia menyuruh Kibum duduk kembali meski Kibum ragu, tetapi Kibum tetap di suruhnya duduk. Kyuhyun terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu di layar smartphone mewahnya. Saat menerima balasan dari sana, Kyuhyun kembali memandang Kibum. Ia menyodorkan kembali kartu itu ke hadapan Kibum.

"Ambillah lagi sesukamu. Jika perlu tidak usah di kembalikan tidak apa-apa. Pertolonganmu sangat besar bagiku. Karena di dalam dompet itu hanya ada satu-satunya foto keluargaku."

Kibum terlihat tersenyum salah tingkah yang menimbulkan desiran aneh pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Aku tak membutuhkannya lagi. Tetapi aku akan tetap mengembalikan uangmu." Kibum kembali menyodorkan kartu itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Kali ini Kibum tersenyum dengan sangat tampan dan lega karena ia pikir akan sulit berurusan dengan orang berpengaruh seperti Kyuhyun ini. Tetapi senyum Kibum itu malah berdampak bahaya bagi jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak kencang hingga berpengaruh pada rona merah di pipinya.

Untuk menghilangkan salah tingkahnya, Kyuhyun berdehem dan memperbaiki duduknya. Kyuhyun melihat arloji di tangannya.

"Apa kau memiliki libur hari ini?" Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak paham apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan. Bukankah pertanyaan seperti ini terlalu pribadi.

"Maaf-" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu mengambil tangan Kibum dan membawanya keluar diiringi beribu pertanyaan di kepala Kibum yang hanya diam saja dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Bilang pada sekretarisku untuk mengosongkan jadwalku hari ini." Resepsionis yang di perintahkan Kyuhyun segera mengangguk patuh kepada pemilik perusahaan itu lalu membungkuk hormat. Kibum membalasnya tetapi hanya sebentar karena tangannya kembali di tarik oleh Kyuhyun seolah Kibum adalah miliknya.

Sesampainya di depan gedung, Kibum menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu menyeretku seperti ini Tuan."

"Eh?"

"Aku bisa keluar sendiri. Maaf karena telah mengganggu waktu berhargamu. Aku pasti akan segera mengembalikan uangmu. Permisi."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

Yah. Yah. Yah. Salah paham dah Kibum.

Kyknya ff ini bkal panjang deh soalnya kerangkanya udh dibuat muahaha.

Apdetan ini jg buat nyemangatin si Emak. Go fighto yo fighto yo mak!

Yg mau UN semangat ya!

.

.

.

Thanks To :

aqistzahwa, sur0203, bulantaurus, kyunihae, sparkyuhana, FiWonKyu0201, Hanna shinjiseok, 2emon el, imayrochdiana1, Sinta669, Yong Do Jin316, jihyunelf, Cuttiekyu94, nurkoswara23, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha

.

.

Makasih juga buat yg udh follow and favorit ff ini.

Jangan keberatan buat review lagi ya^^


	3. Chapter 3

**"Had and Have You"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"T-tunggu! Maaf. Yeah Aku minta maaf membuatmu salah paham. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di dalam mobil saja." Kibum yang sebenarnya akan pergi karena merasa tersinggung dengan geretan paksa dari Kyuhyun, akhirnya memasuki mobil yang sudah berhenti di depannya bersama Kyuhyun.

Mobil mewah yang melaju santai di jalanan siang musim gugur itu, membawa suasana canggung para penghuni di dalamnya. Sopir yang hanya menjalankan tugasnya tentunya tak ikut campur dalam suasana itu. Kibum bolak-balik melihat jam yang ada di layar ponselnya.

"Bisakah aku di turunkan di sini saja Tuan?"

"Eh?"

"Kau sejak tadi tak memberitahuku arah tujuan kita. Sebaiknya aku turun di sini saja." Kyuhyun menepuk jidat mulusnya. Kenapa sih orang ini selalu salah paham? Apa dirinya yang bodoh ya?

"Kibum-ssi. Bisakah kau diam saja? Aku hanya akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui dimana itu?"

"Tidak."

"Eh? Kalau begitu aku seperti korban penculikan. Lucu sekali candaanmu Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya dengan kasar. Ia frustasi.

"Sshhh... baiklah. Akan kuantar kemanapun kau pergi."

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku disini." kukuh Kibum.

"Eh?"

"Turunkan aku disini Tuan Cho." Ulang Kibum. Kyuhyun yang mendengar kekeras kepalaan Kibum semakin kencang menarik-narik dasinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu."

"Tidak bisa begitu. Aku bisa- mpphhhh" belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan penolakannya, bibirnya terlebih dahulu di bungkam oleh sebuah benda kenyal sekaligus lembut dan basah milik Kyuhyun, itu bibirnya. Kyuhyun sampai menarik kerah baju hangat Kibum ke arahnya.

"Dengar Tuan Kim. Duduk dan diam saja. Kau tinggal sebutkan kemana tujuanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun di depan bibir Kibum yang basah karena telah ia nodai dengan bibir sexynya. Kibum yang masih sangat shock akibat ciuman Kyuhyun hanya menuruti apa kata Kyuhyun.

"Rumah sakit Seoul."

"Kau dengar sopir Lee?"

"Baik." Sahut sang sopir memenuhi perintah majikannya, ia memutar balik arah menuju tempat yang di maksud.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit. Kibum memandang heran ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga ikut turun dari mobil bersamanya.

"Bukankah kau hanya akan mengantarku, Tuan Cho?"

"Memangnya aku tadi bilang seperti itu?" Kibum menggeleng dan mengangguk. Ia lupa.

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil meraih tangan Kibum, menggandengnya.

"Apa perlu sampai bergandengan seperti ini?" Tanya Kibum yang cukup risih karena perilaku Kyuhyun yang seenaknya terhadap orang asing sepertinya. Apalagi tadi ia sampai di cium olehnya.

"Tidak juga." Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan tangan Kibum yang tidak sadar ia gandeng. Kini ia salah tingkah sendiri di hadapan Kibum.

"Apa kau sakit Kibum-ssi?"

"Tidak." Sahut Kibum. Mereka jalan beriringan.

"Apa kau akan menjenguk seseorang?"

"Iya."

"Siapa? Bolehkah aku tahu?"

"Ibuku."

"Oh." Mereka tiba di kamar pasien yang di dalamnya ada empat ranjang. Di salah satunya terdapat Ibu dari Kibum yang masih di rawat.

"Oh Tidak...Eomma!" Pekik Kibum dari ambang pintu.

"Nenek!" Yang ini adalah pekikan kaget Kyuhyun yang mendapati neneknya adalah salah satu pasien di rumah sakit ini.

Kibum segera berlari menghampiri ibunya yang duduk tak karuan di ranjangnya. Sedangkan di atas pangkuannya berserakan kartu yang sedang di mainkan para pasien bersama ibunya itu.

"Eomma belum sembuh. Kenapa bisa suster membiarkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini." Kibum membenarkan posisi ibunya berbaring dan membereskan kartu-kartu yang berserakan itu. Ibu Kibum malah terlihat sangat senang saat anaknya datang. Ia memeluk Kibum erat sekali seolah mereka sudah lama berpisah padahal kemarin Kibum ada bersamanya.

"Nenek. Aku cucumu!" Pekikan Kyuhyun mengalihkan fokus kedua orangtua dan anak itu ke arah Kyuhyun dan seorang nenek yang pernah berbincang dengan Kibum waktu itu.

"Bukan. Kau bukan cucuku. Jangan mengaku-ngaku."

"Nenek... Aku benar-benar cucumu." Kali ini rengekan yang terdengar di ruangan itu yang mendadak hening karena semua orang di sana berfokus pada nenek dan cucu yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan pengakuan.

"Kau bukan cucuku. Cucuku bernama Kyuhyun."

"Aku ini Kyuhyun, Nenek... Cucumu." Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras untuk mendapat pengakuan dari neneknya.

"Bukan. Kau bukan cucuku. Mungkin kau Kyuhyun yang lain." Kukuh nenek itu.

"Aku Kyuhyun nenek. Percayalah. Aku ini cucumu."

"Cucuku bermarga sama dengan marga mendiang suamiku. Kau bukan cucuku."

"Baiklah. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, nenek. Percaya padaku. Jebal."

"Bukan. Kau pasti bukan cucuku. Kau Cho Kyuhyun yang lain. Cucuku memiliki tanda lahir di paha sebelah... kiri atau kanan ya?"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, nenek. Cucumu. Aku juga memiliki tanda lahir di paha dalam sebelah kiriku. Apa perlu ku tunjukkan padamu? Baiklah. Jika bukti ini akan membuatmu percaya bahwa akulah cucumu, akan ku tunjukkan padamu sekarang juga." Kyuhyun melucuti ikat pinggangnya. Saat akan membuka celana kantornya, ternyata sebuah tangan lebih dahulu menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau ingin membuat seluruh pasien wanita di ruangan ini histeris apa? Sebaiknya jangan kau lakukan." Bujuk Kibum.

"Aku mengerti Kibum-ssi. Tapi aku harus meyakinkan nenek bahwa akulah satu-satunya cucunya. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku memakai boxer. Lihat." Kyuhyun memamerkan boxer pikachu yang di pakainya dengan percaya diri ke arah Kibum. Lalu ia melepaskan celananya dan menunjukkan tanda lahirnya pada sang nenek yang mungkin akan percaya dengan bukti itu.

Satu yang Kibum tangkap dari pernyataan Kyuhyun, bukan soal gambar boxer Kyuhyun, melainkan Kyuhyun adalah cucu nenek itu satu-satunya yang berarti nenek itu akan mengenalkan Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah laki-laki sama sepertinya. Hell No! Dengan langkah sembunyi-sembunyi, Kibum melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Tetapi belum sampai ambang pintu, namanya sudah di panggil ramai-ramai oleh seluruh penghuni kamar. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Kibum terpaksa memutar balik badannya.

"Kibum-ssi, inilah cucuku yang akan ku kenalkan padamu. Bagaimana? Dia manis tidak?" Bangga si nenek memamerkan Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk ragu dengan senyum terpaksa di wajahnya.

"Kemarilah. Kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasi. Ah, calon cucu menantuku yang tampan dan cucuku yang manis. Kau juga setuju kan Ny. Kim?" Ibu dari Kibum malah bertepuk tangan senang karena ternyata Kibum akan memiliki kekasih.

"Aku sangat setuju. Kibum sebentar lagi akan ada yang mengurusnya!" Antusiasme ibunya malah menambah buruk posisi Kibum.

"Matilah aku." Batin Kibum nelangsa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

"Had and Have You"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fi's Request : please baca baperan fi di bawah. Siapa tau kalian punya jwaban buat kegalauan ga penting fi.

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

"Nenekku tak punya rumah lagi. Itulah kenapa ia berada di sini." Kibum dan Kyuhyun sore ini sedang berada di atap rumah sakit. Sedangkan nenek dari Kyuhyun dan ibunya Kibum sudah ada yang menjaganya. Bukan keluarga mereka, melainkan dua bodyguard yang Kyuhyun suruh berjaga di depan pintu kamar pasien itu.

"Aku saja baru tahu sejam yang lalu. Kibum-ssi, aku ini cucu yang buruk ya." Kibum menggeleng. Ia menaruh tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun, menenangkannya.

"Wajar saja nenek tak mengenaliku."

"Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada siapa saja yang menolongnya. Kau tahu kenapa? Nenekku di tipu. Ia kenal dengan seseorang yang katanya menyukainya. Karena kakekku sudah meninggal, ia pikir ia masih membutuhkan suami yang akan bersamanya dan menjaganya. Nenek dengan bodohnya malah memberikan segala sertifikat tanah dan kepemilikan rumah kepada orang yang menyukainya. Lalu orang itu kabur membawa segalanya. Mengusir nenek dari rumahnya sendiri. Menelantarkan orang tua yang sudah renta di jalanan. Jika waktu itu aku di sisinya mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi. Kedua orang tuaku juga seperti tak memedulikan nenek lagi. Tapi meski begitu mereka adalah orang tua yang membesarkanku."

"Katakan padaku Kibum-ssi. Apa kau akan marah padaku karena aku yang tak tahu apa-apa ini? Aku terlalu fokus terhadap pekerjaan dan sekolahku. Hingga aku tak peduli terhadap orang-orang yang menyayangiku." Kibum mengusap pundak dan punggung Kyuhyun, sesekali meremasnya, memberi kekuatan padanya.

"Orang tuaku meninggal saat terjadi musibah tanah longsor di kotaku lahir. Saat itu aku berumur enam tahun dan sedang bersekolah. Pulang dari sekolah kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Semuanya hancur. Rumahku, Orang tuaku yang tertimbun puing-puing bangunan dan meninggal karena tak bisa di selamatkan. Anak kecil sepertiku yang belum bisa menerima semuanya hanya bisa menangis dan menangis karena tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Tetanggaku yang baik hati mengantarkanku ke sebuah panti asuhan. Di sanalah aku di adopsi oleh keluarga Cho yang sederhana. Mereka hidup sederhana dan tak memiliki anak. Maka dari itu, mereka membawaku. Hidup di Seoul dan membesarkanku. Betapa aku sangat keras belajar dan sepulangnya dari sekolah, aku bekerja, membantu Eomma yang mendirikan kedai makanan. Hingga sampai saat ini, aku memiliki banyak uang dan hidup berkecukupan dengan pencapaianku. Tetapi aku sedikit menaruh kecewa pada orang tuaku. Setelah mereka kaya raya, mereka tak pernah di rumah. Bahkan mereka sampai melupakan Nenek. Sedikit kecewa. Karena berkat mereka jugalah, kedua orang yang membesarkanku hingga aku mampu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka dalam hal apa pun. Aku.. hiks. Maaf. Aku terlalu banyak bicara." Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, saat Kyuhyun merosot ke bawah kalah dengan kelemahannya sendiri.

"Uang bukanlah segalanya untukku. Buat apa aku memiliki banyak uang tetapi kedua orang tuaku malah jauh dariku. Aku membebaskan mereka berlibur kemanapun. Aku membebaskan mereka dari kemiskinan masa lalu. Kupikir dengan begitu mereka akan tetap di sisiku. Kenyataannya mereka malah betah tinggal di negeri orang. Sedangkan aku, tak pernah memiliki waktu untuk liburku sendiri. Mereka egois bukan. Meninggalkan aku seorang diri dan terus berjuang untuk mereka. Tapi aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Aku marah, kesal, merasa di buang. Sialnya aku tak pernah bisa mengutarakannya kepada mereka. Semuanya berkumpul di dalam sini. Sakit. Sesak." Kyuhyun memukul dadanya di mana letak sakitnya berada.

"Apa kau kasihan padaku dan akan meninggalkanku sama seperti mereka Kibum-ssi?" Kyuhyun mendongak menatap dalam mata Kibum. Derai air matanya masih di sana.

"Jika uang bisa membuat orang-orang akan tetap bersamaku, aku akan memberikannya sebanyak apapun. Aku tak ingin semuanya pergi. Cukuplah kedua orang tua kandungku yang egois tak mengajak anaknya sekalian pergi ke surga. Cukuplah kedua orang tua angkatku yang entah berada di belahan dunia mana meninggalkan anaknya di sini."

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau bilang uang bukanlah segalanya. Tetapi kau meminta orang-orang untuk bersamamu karena uang. Orang-orang hanya akan berada di sisimu jika kau punya uang saja. Jika tidak, mereka akan tetap meninggalkanmu."

"Kau benar. Selain uang aku tak punya apa-apa. Menyedihkan tidak?"

"Ya. Kau menyedihkan." Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kibum secara tiba-tiba saat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Kyuhyun tak terima dengan mengusap kasar air matanya menggunakan lengan jasnya.

"Jika kau hanya memiliki satu, maka pertahankan. Bukan malah membiarkannya pergi dan kau kesepian. Menyalahkan diri sendiri dan mengandai-andai seharusnya aku, seandainya aku tidak seperti ini. Itu percuma." Kyuhyun menunduk, kemudian ia berdiri, berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas dan bersender padanya. Merasakan semilir angin sore musim gugur yang terasa dingin di kulitnya.

"Iya. Kau benar. Aku bodoh. CHO KYUHYUN KAU SANGAT BODOOOH!" Kibum tertawa mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan mengganggu seluruh penghuni rumah sakit dengan teriakanmu itu Tuan Cho." Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar tawa Kibum yang berat. Suara tawanya sangat menenangkan hati Kyuhyun.

"KIM KIBUM. AKU MENYUKAIMU! JADILAH PASANGAN HIDUPKU!" Kali ini tawa Kibum berhenti mendadak. Bahkan Kibum sampai terbatuk, tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

Sebenernya chapter ini blm selesai. Maaf mengecewakan.

.

.

Fi punya tmn dket, dia tmen kakaotalknya org2 korea terutama namja. Bhs koreanya lumayan bagus ga kyk fi yg bisanya gomawo sama mianhe doank. Nah di slh satu ceritanya yg di share ke fi, dia nanya sama salah satu tmn koreanya gini. (M=tmn fi. K=tmn korea dia, namja)

M : Memangnya kamu msh virgin?

K : anak korea jaman sekarang klo yg cowok2nya masih virgin mah malah di jelek2in. Di ejek.

Udh pokoknya intinya itu. Nah yg jd beban pikiran Fi gimana sama idol2 disana? Fi bapeeeeer.. pikirannya udh kemana2. Gimana mnurut kalian?


	5. Chapter 5

**"Had and Have You"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian pengungkapan absurd Kyuhyun mengenai Ia yang menyukai Kibum dan memintanya untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Menurut Kibum itu sangat konyol, tak masuk akal dan sangat tiba-tiba. Tetapi syukurlah Kyuhyun menerima alasannya dan Kibum meminta untuk berpikir baik-baik mengenai hal itu. Lagipula melamar secara tiba-tiba orang yang baru dikenal adalah gila.

Tetapi selama sebulan itu mereka tak jua bertemu. Ibunya Kibum setelah pulih dari sakitnya segera di boyong kerumah, tak ingin lama-lama mendekam di kamar rumah sakit dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Nenek dari Kyuhyun sebenarnya Kyuhyun suruh untuk di rawat di kamar pasien berkelas vip tetapi nenek tak mau. Katanya tak ada teman untuk di ajak mengobrol. Jadi lah nenek tetap berada di kamar rawat biasa dengan fasilitas mewah dan semua pasien di kamar itu juga dapat menikmati. Nenek masih sering sakit-sakit pada pinggang dan lututnya, walau tak seberapa Kyuhyun takut nenek mengeluh apa-apa di rumah sedangkan di rumah tak ada siapa-siapa dan tak ada yang menjaga seperti di rumah sakit. Kamar pasiennya juga masih di jaga bodyguard. Kali ini Kyuhyun memilih bodyguard yang tampan-tampan. Itu request dari sang nenek karena pengaruh dari pergaulannya bersama ibu-ibu yang juga pasien satu kamarnya. Selain betah berlama-lama di rumah sakit, setiap hari juga bisa cuci mata. Ada-ada saja para orang tua jaman sekarang.

Kyuhyun semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaanya sebagai pengusaha muda, ia sedang dalam progress membeli sebuah perusahaan. Katanya itu pekerjaan yang rahasia. Selain melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus, mengingat sebelumnya Kyuhyun juga memiliki pekerjaan di bidang lain, pengusaha kaya raya itu jadi semakin memaksakan diri. Sering tak pulang ke rumah, istirahatnya dan makan pun harus di ingatkan, jika tidak ia hanya akan menjadi bangkai duduk di ruang kantornya.

Kibum suatu hari di promosikan menjadi manajer. Kibum shock. Belum juga menjadi pekerja tetap, ia sudah naik jabatan saja. Teman-temannya banyak yang senang dan mendukung. Mereka pikir dengan adanya Kibum sebagai manajer baru, pekerjaan mereka akan lebih nyaman. Selain tampan, Kibum juga sosok yang peduli, tidak seperti para manajer lain, bisanya hanya menyuruh-nyuruh dan marah-marah, tidak mau membantu karyawan yang kesusahan. Kalau Kibum yang menjadi manajer malah sebaliknya, ia di kenal sebagai manajer, tetapi kerjanya tetap seperti karyawan pada umumnya. Jika ada bawahannya yang kesulitan ia akan membantu, jika malas bekerja, mereka akan di beri pengarahan dan motivasi. Bawahannya di perlakukan tidak seperti budak dan pulang-pulang membawa emosi pekerjaan sehingga melampiaskannya di rumah. Mereka bekerja sangat nyaman di bawah perintah Kibum. Seandainya jika ada polling manajer terfavorit, Kibum adalah kandidat utama.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bertemu Kyuhyun-ssi hari ini?" Sepulang dari kerja, ibunya sudah heboh menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun. Kibum yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal itu dengan jujur berkata tidak.

"Kyuhyun-ssi tadi berkunjung kemari, eh kau sedang bekerja. Dia bilang dia merindukanmu haaaa...Eomma jadi gugup sendiri anak Eomma satu-satunya di rindukan seseorang. Sayangnya Kyuhyun-ssi semakin kurus. Kasihan sekali dia. Pekerjaannya pasti membuatnya seperti itu. Lalu Eomma menyuruhnya untuk berkunjung kesini kapan saja, Eomma akan memasakkan masakan paling enak untuk calon menantu Eomma." Kibum memijat pundak ibunya sambil mendengarkan cerita antusiasnya mengenai Kyuhyun. Wajah ibunya yang tersenyum berseri-seri itu menghangatkan hati dan melunturkan kelelahan Kibum.

"Apa eomma akan bahagia jika aku memilih Kyuhyun dan menjadikannya istriku?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana sih kau ini Kibumie. Orang tua mana yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun menjadi menantunya. Dia memiliki segala kelebihan dari sisi manapun. Jika kau menyukainya, maka kau cari kekurangannya dan menjaganya. Seperti Appamu dulu mendapatkan Eommamu ini."

"Aku mengerti Eomma, tapi dia namja, sama sepertiku. Kurasa akan berat untuk di pertimbangkan."

"Kibum. Karena ia namja, maka akan lebih mudah. Perasaan sesama namja lebih bisa kau pahami. Ah, Eomma sih tak masalah dengan siapa kau akan menikah nanti. Semuanya terserah padamu. Tapi Eomma masih berharap kau bersama Kyuhyun-ssi saja." Kibum memeluk ibunya dari belakang, sesekali bermanja pada ibunya ia pikir tak apa. Kibum terdiam cukup lama. Ia membiarkan dirinya merasa nyaman.

"Eomma. Aku menyayangimu."

"Eomma tahu. Sudahlah. Kau mandi saja sana." Kibum beranjak. Ia sedikit mengalami pening saat tiba-tiba berdiri tegak.

"Eomma. Buatkan aku sup apa saja." Teriak Kibum dari arah kamarnya.

"Hhhh...Anak itu, apa Kyuhyun-ssi bisa memasak ya? Kalau tidak, akan ku ajarkan agar dia bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk Kibum." Ny. Kim terkikik sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Kibum kembali memikirkan perkataan ibunya. Ia pikir benarlah jika memiliki pasangan lelaki lebih mudah memahami perasaannya di banding perasaan lawan jenis. Tetapi dari sisi yang berbeda ia masih ragu. Meski Kibum meminta Kyuhyun untuk berpikir masak-masak, sejak saat itu juga Kibum tak berhenti memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dengar-dengar pemilik baru perusahaan ini akan berkunjung kemari. Kira-kira seperti apa ya dia.."

"Tampan tidak?"

"Jika pemiliknya ahjussi-ahjussi bisa gawat."

"Benar-benar. Kita tidak bisa cuci mata."

"Iya. Pemilik sebelumnya saja tampan. Tetapi sayang, suami orang."

"Kalian yang di pikirkan hanya tampang. Coba pikirkan kenaikan gaji kita."

"Kalau naik gaji tetapi suasana kerja tidak nyaman tetap saja."

"Kalau aku lebih memilih kenaikan gaji. Kan para pengunjung banyak yang tampan. Di tambah lagi ada Hankyung dan Manajer Kim. Ah, rasanya baru kemarin kita memanggilnya Kibum. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi manajer saja."

"Sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja pada Manajer Kim tentang si pemilik baru."

"Kau benar." Rumpian wanita-wanita pekerja yang berkumpul saat jam makan siang ini sangat heboh membahas tentang pergantian boss besar mereka.

Kibum sudah jarang makan siang bersama para bawahannya sejak ia menjadi manajer. Bukannya ia tak mau. Hanya saja dirinya selalu di ajak makan siang bersama kumpulan para manajer. Tetapi siang ini Kibum memilih makan siang bersama Hankyung dan teman-teman seperjuangannya. Mereka banyak bercerita ini dan itu seolah mereka baru saja bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun. Tentu saja jika soal pekerjaan mereka sangat professional. Waktu bekerja ya bekerja. Maka dari itu mereka telihat seperti baru bertemu setelah sekian lama. Sampai rombongan wanita bergabung dan merecoki makan siang mereka. Ada yang sampai memeluk Kibum dan diikuti yang lain sehingga seperti pelukan teletubies. Memberondong Kibum dengan berbagai pertanyaan terutama seputar pergantian kepemilikan perusahaan.

Kibum hanya menjawab seadanya. Tidak terlalu memberi harapan palsu terhadap teman-temannya. Lagipula ia tidak tahu seperti apa Cho Kyuhyun saat bekerja. Yeah. Kyuhyun berhasil memiliki tempat dimana Kibum bekerja. Entah apa tujuannya. Sebenarnya Kibum merasa aneh juga tiba-tiba ia menjadi manajer.

"Dia tampan tidak?" Kibum tersenyum dalam kunyahannya yang masih memakan bekalnya.

"Tampan."

"Jongmalyo?" Kibum mengangguk membenarkan. Kyuhyun memang tampan.

"Dia sudah menikah apa belum Manajer Kim?" Kibum menggeleng.

"Waah... itu bagus! Kita punya kesempatan." Wanita-wanita itu tertawa bersama. Mengabaikan Kibum yang tiba-tiba berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya kemarin. Sekarang Fi udh move on. Sebenernya byk yg salah paham ya krna Fi nyebut "virgin"? Virgin dlm artian gay, homoseksual gitu. Ah udhlah Fi gamau bahas lagi.

Sorry for typos.

Fi byk tugas so segini aja hehe^^


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Had and Have You"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is The End of the Story. Please give this more focus on it. I warned you to preparing some tissue. It might be hurt or comedy I don't really know. LoL. Lets enjoy this story^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara detak jarum jam tak lagi terdengar karena termakan derasnya suara hujan di luar sana. Pagi hari yang suram. Jam menunjukkan setengah tujuh pagi. Gelap di luar sana tak sama dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Hujan membasahi seluruh Seoul.

Seorang namja tampan yang biasanya sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali ini tak kunjung membuka matanya. Hawa dingin yang merayap ke sela-sela kulit, membuatnya semakin merapatkan selimut tebalnya. Ia adalah Kim Kibum. Smartphonenya berdering. Itu adalah bunyi alarm yang sudah di atur dan berbunyi setiap sepuluh menit sekali setelah jam enam pagi. Kibum terbangun meski enggan. Selimut masih melilit tubuhnya hingga leher saat ia mencoba untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Matanya mengerjap berulang kali. Seperti masih ada batu besar yang menggantung di kelopak matanya, berat sekali untuk membuka. Ditambah hawa dingin yang memenuhi ruangan sempit kamarnya. Dengan berat hati, Kibum turun dari ranjangnya. Ia melepas kaos tipis yang di kenakannya saat tidur tadi dan meletakkan kaos itu menyusul pakaian kotor lainnya yang menumpuk di dalam ranjang khusus pakaian kotor itu. Entah kapan ia berniat mencucinya, untung saja ibunya jarang melihat-lihat kamarnya, jika tidak Kibum pasti akan di omeli sepanjang hari.

Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan malas-malasan. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam di ambang pintu kamar mandi, ia tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh malas seperti ini. Sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti ini? Ia tak pernah di ajari sebagai anak yang pemalas sejak kecil. Ia harus segera bekerja dan mencari uang yang banyak. Sepulang kerja masih ada banyak tumpukan cucian kotornya yang menunggu. Bisa saja ia cuci di laundry koin yang murah di ujung jalan dekat halte nanti. Tidak tidak. Itu pekerjaan orang pemalas. Ia harus mencucinya sendiri dengan cara manual. Menggunakan tenaganya sendiri tentunya. Ah, itu urusan nanti saja. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia harus mandi dan berangkat kerja terlebih dahulu. Dengan semangat itu, Kibum berhasil menjauhkan rasa malasnya yang di pengaruhi oleh cuaca yang sedang hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap salam Kibum saat ia sudah pulang kerumahnya. Kibum merenggangkan tangannya ke atas sebelum ia mencopot sepatu kerjanya dan menatanya di rak sepatu. Kemungkinan saking lelahnya ia sampai tak melihat ada sepatu hitam mengkilat lain yang juga terletak di samping sepatunya yang mana baru saja ia letakkan.

Kibum berjalan ke arah meja makan sambil mencopot kancing jasnya yang kemudian ia lepaskan dan di sampirkan di lengannya.

"Eomma, tumben sekali kau memasak banyak. Apa sedang ada perayaan?" Tanya Kibum pada sang ibu yang sedang berkutat di dapur entah sedang mengerjakan apa. Di meja makan memang banyak sekali makanan. Saat Kibum akan mencomot udang goreng yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan di hadapannya, ucapan ibunya terlebih dahulu menghentikan niatannya.

"Ya! Berhentilah dari kebiasaan jorokmu itu Kibum. Benar-benar kau ini. Mandi dulu sana."

"Baiklah. Eommaku tercinta." Kibum tak pernah bisa membantah omelan ibunya. Sifatnya seperti Ayahnya persis. Ia tak pernah bisa melawan sang ibu. Ia selalu mengalah. Sama seperti Ayahnya. Kibum berlalu pergi ke kamarnya dengan lesu. Seharusnya tadi ia mengambil udangnya diam-diam saja, bukan berkomentar terlebih dahulu. Rasanya ia menyesal.

Kibum membuka kemeja putih kerjanya dan menaruhnya di atas tumpukan kotor bajunya. Rasa lelah tiba-tiba menggandrungi pundak dan punggungnya. Terlebih lagi saat ia bertemu lagi dengan tumpukan baju kotor. Lebih baik ia bawa saja ke laundry setelah mandi dan makan malam. Kibum hanya memakai boxer pendek ketatnya saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandinya memang tak berbunyi sama sekali jika di buka. Sehingga tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang saat ini sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi yang sedang mandi dan full naked itu, pintu itu terbuka. Kibum mematung melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Kibum melihat seseorang bertubuh putih mulus sedang membelakanginya dan mandi di bawah shower dengan sesekali bersenandung. Kibum sampai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah di hadapi oleh cobaan begitu sexy dan menggoyahkan imannya, sehingga di balik celana boxernya yang ketat itu, perlahan miliknya mengeras dan sedikit demi sedikit menonjol ke depan. Bagaimana tidak? Punggung yang putih mulus itu terlihat sangat kokoh, pantatnya yang putih dan bulat juga besar, di aliri dengan nakal tetesan air yang membelainya. Paha dan kaki orang itu terlihat begitu menggiurkan untuk di gigit. Sial. Fantasy Kibum terlalu liar. Dengan kesadaran yang perlahan merayapi pikiran Kibum, ia menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi itu secara perlahan. Dengan sedikit kesusahan akibat miliknya yang mengeras, Kibum duduk di bangku yang ada di kamarnya sambil menopangkan kepalanya pada tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan. Cobaan apalagi ini?" Ratap Kibum di sela-sela bengongnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Kibum menunggu, akhirnya orang yang berada di dalam kamar mandinya keluar sudah. Dengan pakaian rapi dan juga kebesaran. Tunggu. Sepertinya Kibum familiar dengan pakaian yang orang itu kenakan.

"Ah. Kibum. Kau membuatku kaget. Oh iya. Maaf aku sudah memakai kamar mandimu dan meminjam bajumu tanpa seizinmu. Tapi tadi aku sudah meminta izin pada Eomma. Hehe. Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku kehujanan dan tak membawa payung sehingga pakaianku basah kuyup. Karena rumahmu dekat dengan kantorku, makanya aku mampir." Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar dan Kibum hanya mencerna sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kibum? Eomma?" Tanya Kibum yang mendengar sapaan sok akrab dengan dirinya dan ibunya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Kita sudah menjadi dekat bukan. Kurasa kau juga tak apa-apa menurutku." Kyuhyun melihat Kibum sedikit mengangguk.

"Ah Terimakasih Kibum. Bagaimana dengan pakaian ini? Pakaianmu tak ada yang pas di tubuhku. Hanya sweater abu ini saja yang aku suka meski kebesaran. Apa sweater ini boleh kumiliki? Hmmmm...Bau tubuhmu masih melekat disini."

"Ah. Ambillah. Tak apa-apa. Aku masih punya yang lain." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kibum begitu baik. Kyuhyun jadi penasaran, apakah Kibum selalu seperti ini pada orang lain? Apa ia juga memperlakukan orang yang di sukai maupun di cintainya seperti ini? Memikirkan hal itu, wajah Kyuhyun yang tadi sumringah mendadak mendung.

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terkena demam? Mukamu memerah."

"Ah, tidak. Aku.. eh, Gomawo Kibum untuk sweaternya. Aku senang sekali bisa memilikinya. Akan kujaga baik-baik." Kibum mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun masih dengan hanya berbalut boxer ketatnya saja. Ia tiba-tiba menempelkan tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun, membuat si empunya dahi berjengit dan sedikit mundur ke belakang. Lalu tangan Kibum yang tadi memegang dahi Kyuhyun, ia pindahkan di dahinya sendiri. Kibum sedang mengukur suhu tubuh mereka. Memeriksa apakah Kyuhyun terserang demam atau tidak.

"Normal." Ucap Kibum singkat saat merasakan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun sama sepertinya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia malu. Mukanya semakin memerah. Kibum begitu perhatian padanya. Tetapi saat ia menunduk, mukanya bertambah memerah saat ia melihat gundukan di antara selangkangan Kibum yang tercetak jelas. Dengan seringai nakal, Kyuhyun menyentuh gundukan itu dan sedikit meremasnya hingga mengeluarkan erangan dari bibir tipis Kibum. Kibum yang akhirnya sadar, ia langsung mendorong Kyuhyun dan berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi lalu menutup pintunya dengan keras. Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi dari kejahilannya pada Kibum, tertawa-tawa senang.

"Aku tunggu di meja makan kedatanganmu, nae yobo. Ahahhaaha" teriak dan tawa Kyuhyun dari kamar dan berlalu dengan hati teramat senang setelah berhasil mengerjai Kibum.

Di meja makan.

"Makanlah yang banyak calon menantu. Baru kali ini kita makan bersama dengan Kibum hihihi. Lihat Kibum. Wajah malu Kyuhyun sungguh imut." Ibu Kibum tak henti-hentinya selalu menggoda Kibum dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Ia sangat senang dengan reaksi keduanya.

"Imut dari mananya? Setan kecil seperti itu. Hati-hati Eomma. Kau sudah tertipu dengan wajah polosnya saja." Batin Kibum dengan sesekali melirik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tajam. Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan, sedangkan ibu dari Kibum duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Eomma..." mendengar nada manja dari Kyuhyun, ibu Kibum semakin bertambah senang.

"Aigoo... Kibum. Lebih baik jangan kau sia-siakan Kyuhyun. Secepatnya nikahi dia. Benarkan? Kyuhyunie.."Kyuhyun mengangguk malu-malu kucing. Kibum salah tingkah. Ia begitu menghindari topik ini.

"Eomma. Apa Kyuhyun-ssi sering kemari saat aku tak ada di rumah?" Kibum mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ibu Kibum mengangguk.

"Waeyo?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu sambil menyuapkan makanan kemulut Kyuhyun yang di terima Kyuhyun dengan senang hati. Kibum yang melihat itu merasa sedikit iri. Mereka ternyata sudah begitu dekat.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu." Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengangguk dengan mulut yang masih penuh berisi makanan kearah Kibum.

"Kau berniat menjadikan rumahku hotel ya?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti mengunyah dan cepat-cepat ia menelan makanannya.

"Jahat. Kata-katamu kasar sekali Kibum. Habisnya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada masakan Eomma yang sangat enak. Eomma juga tak keberatan dengan keberadaanku. Benarkan Eomma?" Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk-angguk sambil mengelus tangan Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya. Kata-kata Kibum seolah-olah ia tak menyukai keberadaan Kyuhyun di rumah ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum berterimakasih ke arah wanita paruh baya itu. Ibu Kibum kini sadar, rupanya anaknya tak menyukai Kyuhyun meski mereka tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Ibu Kibum sudah memaksakan diri agar Kyuhyun menjadi menantunya. Tetapi, walaupun Kyuhyun akan menjadi menantunya ataupun tidak nanti, wanita paruh baya itu tetap akan menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Itu... aku tak bermaksud-"

"Sudah-sudah. Jja. Kita lanjutkan makannya sebelum dingin." Potong sang ibu dan mengomando mereka untuk melanjutkan makan malam yang tertunda.

.

.

"Kyuhyunie, kau akan pulang sekarang? Apa tak apa-apa? Hujannya masih deras." Tanya ibunya Kibum khawatir karena Kyuhyun begitu terburu-buru untuk pulang. Apa karena perkataan Kibum tadi? Entahlah.

"Gwenchanayo Eomma. Aku sudah meminjam payungnya. Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan sampai rumah dengan selamat. Terimakasih atas makan malamnya" Kyuhyun memeluk wanita paruh baya itu dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Hati-hati menaiki busnya. Jangan duduk dengan orang yang mencurigakan ne?" Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa.

"Terimakasih Eomma. Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku jadi semakin menyayangimu. Baiklah. Aku pergi. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Eomma. Sampai jumpa." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanan ibu Kibum dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat itu, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari rumah Kibum dengan bahu yang turun. Ia berjalan menggunakan payung itu dengan langkah pelan. Sindiran Kibum ternyata masih terngiang di telinga dan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun memasuki bus dan duduk di deretan kursi ketiga dekat jendela. Ia menatap keluar jendela dalam diam. Rintik hujan yang mengalir karena terbentur oleh kaca jendela itu, menjadi pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhhh..." helaan napas terdengar mendominasi ruangan kecil sebuah laundry yang di dalamnya hanya ada seorang wanita yang sedang menggunakan headset dan terlihat sedang menunggu cuciannya selesai. Kibum memasukkan lima buah koin ke dalam tempatnya sebelum menyalakan mesin cuci setelah sebelumnya ia beri sabun cuci bubuk. Ia tinggal menunggu cuciannya selesai di sebuah bangku yang berseberangan dengan wanita yang sibuk mengangguk-angguk terbawa oleh lagu yang terputar di telinganya tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya. Kibum bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan di waktu kosong itu. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk melamun malam itu. Ia menjadi tidak enak sekali pada Kyuhyun karena ucapannya sendiri meski ia sudah meminta maaf. Kibum melarikan pandangannya ke arah halte. Tempat laundry itu memang berseberangan dengan halte bus. Dari kaca tempat laundry itu, Kibum bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai payung dan mulai memasuki bus yang baru sampai di pemberhentian itu. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun duduk di deretan bangku ketiga sebelah jendela sehingga Kibum dapat melihat sosoknya yang duduk melamun menghadap keluar. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya, sehingga ia mencari-cari dimana itu. Saat ia melihat jauh keluar, tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertabrakan dengan tatapan Kibum. Tatapan mereka terkunci begitu saja. Hingga bus yang membawa Kyuhyun di dalamnya, pergi meninggalkan halte. Tatapan Kibum terus mengikuti bus itu hingga tak lagi di tangkap oleh mata.

" _Ada apa? Kenapa jantungku berdetak keras sekali seperti ini? Apa karena Kyuhyun?_ " Kibum refleks memegang dadanya dimana letak jantungnya berada.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang begitu cerah kali ini, berbeda dengan hari kemarin yang sepanjang harinya hujan tanpa henti. Sehingga membuat beberapa daerah di genangi banjir akibat sungai-sungai yang meluap. Kyuhyun sampai di tempat dimana Kibum juga bekerja di sana dengan tampilan yang seperti biasa. Formal dan kaku. Hari ini ia sedang ingin mengunjungi perusahaan barunya yang sudah lama tak ia sambangi. Hanya sesekali ia terlihat disana. Itupun jika sedang ada kepentingan saja. Namun, berbeda untuk hari ini. Ia sedang ingin saja. Ia juga bisa bertemu teman masa sekolahnya disana. Namanya Lee Donghae. Ia adalah kepala divisi yang mengontrol bawahannya dari rumah. Ia tahu Donghae seperti apa, Donghae tidak suka berada lama-lama di sebuah organisasi karena ia tak suka suasana formal di sana. Sehingga banyak di antara para pekerja tidak mengenal orang itu meski hanya tahu namanya saja. Tetapi berbeda untuk hari ini. Kyuhyun mengundang Donghae untuk sebuah reuni. Meski bukan di tempat seharusnya, tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang ingin menghibur diri sendiri dengan kehadiran teman lamanya.

Kedatangan Kyuhyun di sambut oleh sapaan-sapaan formal dari beberapa pekerja yang berpapasan dengannya. Ia sudah menjadi orang penting disana kini.

Saat akan sampai di ruangannya, secara kebetulan Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Donghae di lift. Mereka kemudian berpelukan erat melepaskan kerinduan masing-masing. Terutama untuk Donghae, ia sudah sejak lama menyukai Kyuhyun meski hingga kini tak pernah ia sampaikan kepada sang penarik hatinya. Cinta dalam diam. Biarlah seperti itu, mungkin akan lebih baik untuk keduanya, itu menurut Donghae. Lagipula Donghae juga tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya aneh dan malah menjauhinya.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu Kyuhyun-ah, kau masih sama seperti dulu, tak berubah" Donghae masih senang berada di pelukan mereka. "Kau masih tetap menawan."gumam Donghae dalam hati. Tak mungkin sekali ia ungkapkan secara terang-terangan.

"Iya kau benar. Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu. Kau malah semakin banyak berubah Donghae-ah. Semakin tampan." Donghae membeku mendengar kalimat pujian dari Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun memang benar, Donghae yang saat ini terlihat berbeda dan lebih dewasa. Karena Donghae yang dulu adalah Donghae yang sangat aktif dan childish. Dan juga semakin tampan. Mendengar kalimat pujian itu, bolehkah Donghae masih mengharap untuk Kyuhyun? Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia salah tingkah.

"Benarkah? Apa aku setampan itu? Kau bisa saja Kyu. Aku semakin kagum padamu apalagi sekarang kau malah yang menjadi bossku hahaha. Kadang takdir tak begitu adil."

"Takdir? Kenapa?"

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu perusahaan yang sudah susah payah kubangun, runtuh sudah akibat pengkhianat dari salah satu pegawaiku. Ia menggadaikan rahasia perusahaanku ke perusahaan lain yang lebih besar. Ah, kita sudah sampai."

"Oh, kau benar. Kajja, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu lebih banyak Donghae-ah." Kyuhyun membawa Donghae keruangannya dan mereka terlibat pembicaraan seru di dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak reuni pada hari itu, Kyuhyun dan Donghae semakin dekat. Kyuhyun jadi lebih sering berada di perusahaan barunya karena ada seorang teman yang membuatnya nyaman untuk di ajaknya berkeluh kesah. Donghae pun jadi semakin sering menyambangi kantornya karena alasannya hanya satu, yaitu karena Kyuhyun.

Mereka semakin sering terlihat jalan bersama di sekitar perusahaan itu. Mereka juga terkadang berbelanja bersama di mall itu. Setiap waktunya makan siang, mereka pasti akan selalu makan siang bersama. Sehingga tak heran jika dimana ada Kyuhyun, pastilah ada Donghae di sekitarnya.

Desas-desus mengenai Kyuhyun yang di kabarkan begitu dekat dengan kepala divisi mereka, sampai juga di telinga Kibum. Karena setiap hari itu-itu saja yang di gosipkan pegawai-pegawai perempuan di bawah tanggung jawabnya, Kibum menjadi semakin penasaran. Ia belum pernah melihat wajah kepala divisi mereka sebelumnya, ia hanya tahu orang itu adalah Lee Donghae, hanya namanya saja. Sehingga untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya, saat ini Kibum tengah mengikuti pasangan itu diam-diam. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mereka saling berangkulan. Donghae merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Donghae. Mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Sangat akrab dan mesra. Kibum juga bisa mendengar meskipun saat itu sedang ramai, suara tawa mereka berdua yang membuat hati Kibum semakin panas. Kyuhyun belum pernah tertawa seperti itu dengannya. Apalagi mereka tidak dekat. Lagipula terakhir kali mereka bertemu juga Kibum telah menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kibum-ssi. Kibum-ssi. Kibum sajangnim." Seseorang terlihat sedang melambaikan tangannya di hadapan muka Kibum.

"A-ah. Ya. Ada apa?" Kibum tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap bingung salah satu bawahannya.

"Itu. Ramyeonmu sudah surut airnya. Jadi aku matikan kompornya karena melihatmu melamun terus." Kibum terkekeh tak enak hati karena tertangkap sedang melamun, ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengucapkan 'Terimakasih' pada ahjumma itu.

"Biar kutebak Kibum-ssi. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan seseorang. Siapa? Siapa? Apa orang itu sangat spesial untukmu? Hmm?" Ahjumma itu menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Kibum menggunakan lengannya untuk menggoda atasannya yang tidak pernah terdengar kabar ia sudah berpasangan.

"Ah. Ahahahha ahjumma. Kau bisa saja. Tidak ada yang kupikirkan."

"Jinjja? Jinjja? Lalu kenapa kau terlihat salah tingkah begitu? Haaa arasseo... sajangnim muda kita sedang dilanda cinta rupanya..." setelah puas menggodai Kibum, ahjumma itu bergabung dengan teman-temannya dan menggosipi Kibum kemudian. Kibum bisa mendengar helaan kecewa dari wanita-wanita yang mengagumi dirinya.

.

.

.

Tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya yang semakin lama melihat Kyuhyun terus-menerus di sekitar Donghae, hari ini Kibum bertekad untuk menemui Kyuhyun di ruangannya. Ia ingin mempertanyakan ada hubungan apa antara Kyuhyun dan si kepala divisi itu secara langsung. Dengan keberanian itu, ia langsung membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur kursinya, kepalanya miring kesamping sehingga Donghae dengan mudah mencium bibirnya. Eh, tunggu. Apa? Mencium bibir? Benar. Kibum tak salah lihat. Ia benar melihat Donghae mencuri kesempatan mencium Kyuhyun disaat ia sedang lengah. Di saat Kyuhyun sedang tertidur.

Kibum mematung di tempatnya berdiri di ambang pintu. Tak mau mengganggu mereka, Kibum menutup kembali pintu itu untuk keluar darisana membawa perasaan yang begitu hancur. Satu kenyataan yang Kibum saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ternyata Donghae juga menyukai Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum tiba di rumahnya tanpa memberi salam seperti biasa. Di perjalanan pulangnya tadi tatapannya begitu kosong. Adegan Donghae mencium Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur tadi terus berputar-putar di memorinya seperti sebuah kaset rusak. Ibu Kibum sampai tak tahu bahwa anaknya itu sudah pulang kerja. Kibum langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan mengurung diri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun saat merasakan napas hangat berhembus di depan mukanya, dalam pejamnya Kyuhyun juga merasakan gelap yang sesak, seperti ada yang menutup-nutupi. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak kaget saat mendapati wajah Donghae begitu dekat dan lebih kagetnya lagi sedang manawan bibirnya. Dengan satu dorongan kuat, tubuh Donghae menjauh dan tautan bibir itu terlepas.

"K-Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku. Mianhe. Aku..."

"Jelaskan. Apa maksudmu menciumku di saat aku sedang tidur." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Donghae sedikit menegang. Ia belum mengantisipasi reaksi Kyuhyun yang akan seperti ini.

"I-itu.. Aku... Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sudah sejak pertama kali kau menjadi teman sekelasku dulu. Maaf. Aku baru berani mengungkapkannya sekarang padamu. Aku takut. Jika aku mengungkapkannya kau akan menganggapku aneh dan menjauhiku. Maaf."

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Katakan kenapa Donghae-ya..." lirih Kyuhyun di akhir kalimatnya. Ia jelas kaget dengan ciuman Donghae. Apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Donghae.

"Aku-"

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sejak dulu! Kenapa?! KENAPA DI SAAT AKU SUDAH MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN DAN KAU TAHU ITU KAU- Kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? KENAPA?!"

"Aku... maafkan aku Kyu. Kupikir dulu kau seorang straight, tetapi setelah aku mendengar langsung darimu bahwa kau bisa menyukai laki-laki, aku semakin ingin memilikimu tanpa peduli saat ini kau sedang dekat dengan siapa. Maafkan aku."

"Kau tahu? Kau jahat. Aku mencintainya Donghae. Aku selalu bercerita tentang dia setiap hari kepadamu. Apa kau, kau ingin aku bersamamu. Begitu?!" Donghae dengan ragu mengangguk. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun satu langkah tetapi Kyuhyun sudah berteriak terlebih dahulu untuk tetap di tempatnya.

"Tetap disana! Jangan mendekat!"

"Meskipun kau memilikiku sekarang apa bedanya jika aku tak akan mencintaimu? Apa kau menganggap hal seperti itu adalah hal yang mudah?"

"Kyu, dengar. Aku egois. Aku mengerti. Tapi, melihatmu memiliki cinta sebelah tangan seperti itu, Kupikir aku bisa mengisinya agar kau segera melupakannya."

"Aku tanya padamu. Apa melupakan seseorang yang dicintai itu segampang membalikkan telapak tangan?"

"Kita belum mencobanya. Kau tak boleh menyerah sebelum kau coba."

"Jika aku bilang padamu. Aku tak mau? Aku tak mau mencobanya. Kau akan melakukan apa? Kau ingin memaksakan cintamu? Apa hal itu hanya sebuah permainan untukmu? Apa aku bisa kau ajak main-main? Begitu?!"

"Maka aku akan menyerah. Aku tahu. Melihat reaksimu yang seperti ini aku tak akan pernah bisa membuka jalan. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai dia. Tetapi aku-"

"Donghae-ya. Kita adalah teman. Teman lama yang di pertemukan kembali. Kau salah sangka bahwa kedekatanku denganmu karena aku juga menaruh hati padamu. Tidak. Kau tahu aku seperti apa Donghae. Jika aku memilih satu maka aku akan menjaga pilihanku sampai kapanpun. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Kau juga jahat Kyu. Kau mengatakan kita hanyalah teman meski aku telah mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Permisi sajangnim." Kyuhyun hanya memandang punggung kokoh Donghae hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Donghae-ya. Kau tetaplah temanku yang berharga." Gumam Kyuhyun di sela tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan Donghae dan Kibum melihat Donghae mencuri ciuman Kyuhyun saat sedang tidur. Tak ada lagi Donghae yang pergi ke kantor. Ia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya di rumah. Tak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang menyambangi kantor barunya seperti biasa.

" _Aku tak mau berakhir seperti Appa. Appa yang selalu mengalah akan apapun. Appa yang selalu bersabar dengan apapun. Appa yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan hidupnya hingga matipun ia hanya bekerja serabutan. Meski Appa adalah sosok pahlawan yang selalu kukagumi, kebaikannya, kesabarannya, kejujurannya, Meski Appa telah meninggal, aku tak ingin menjadi seperti Appa. Jadi. Sudah kuputuskan._ " Kibum memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan berkobar. Ia tak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja karena sosok itulah yang sudah membuat Kibum seperti mayat hidup tiga hari ini. Dengan semangat itu, Kibum bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari coatnya. Ia akan mencari Kyuhyun dan berkata yang sejujurnya pada orang itu.

Tetapi baru saja Kibum akan membuka pintu rumahnya, dari arah luar pintunya terlebih dahulu di ketuk. Kibum dengan segera membuka pintunya dan mematung melihat siapa yang berkunjung kerumahnya malam-malam seperti ini. Di hadapannya, disana, berdirilah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan ia cari keberadaannya. Apakah ini sebuah takdir? Atau hanya sebuah kebetulan semata? Kyuhyun juga tak menyangka jika yang akan membukakan pintunya adalah orang yang ia cintai yang tak mencintainya. Kim Kibum.

Kibum menggeser posisinya dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

"Apa... Eomma ada dirumah?" Kyuhyun bertanya takut-takut. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat canggung karena sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan Kibum setelah insiden perkataan Kibum waktu itu padanya.

"Tidak. Eomma sedang berada di rumah tetangga. Aku bisa memanggilkannya untukmu. Tunggu sebentar."

"E-eh. Tu-tunggu Kibum. Aku... aku tak ingin mengganggu ibumu jika beliau sedang sibuk. Jadi aku akan menunggu disini. Bolehkah?" Kibum tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia mengangguk kemudian ia duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun ikut menemani Kyuhyun.

"Aku... membawa kue. Dan juga oleh-oleh untuk ibumu. Aku sudah lama tak berkunjung kemari. Jadi kupikir sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah lama tak kemari jadi..."

"Untukku apa tidak ada?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun lekat tepat di matanya. Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah di tatap sedemikian lekat seperti itu oleh Kibum.

"A-ah.. untukmu ya. Ah benar. Aku lupa. Mungkin lain kali."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kuminta sekarang?"

"I-itu.. aku... baiklah. Jika kau menginginkan sekarang, aku akan membelinya. Kau tunggulah disini. Aku akan segera kembali." Belum sempat Kyuhyun berdiri tegap, tangannya sudah di tarik dan di dudukkan di pangkuan Kibum.

"Kyuhyun. Aku minta maaf. Ternyata selama ini aku telah jatuh cinta padamu tetapi baru kusadari sekarang. Maaf. Membuatmu menunggu lama. Apakah hatimu masih untukku? Atau aku sudah terlambat?" Kibum memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun hanya terfokus padanya saja. Ia ingin mendengar jawaban sebenarnya dari Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun masih akan menjadi calon pasangan hidupnya atau tidak. Kibum ingin mendengar itu. Tetapi apa yang dia dapatkan? Kyuhyun malah menangis.

"Kyu? Kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa perkataanku tadi membuatmu sakit? Aku minta maa-" Kyuhyun memotong permintaan maaf Kibum yang lagi-lagi di ucapkannya dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kibum.

"Hiks. Kibum. Kau lama sekali. Hiks kau membuatku menunggumu begitu lama kau tahu? Rasanya mencintai satu sisi itu sangat menyakitkan hiks hiks."

"Maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Apa kau akan memafkanku?" Kibum memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat sambil mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Kibum tersenyum sumringah ketika ia dapat merasakan kepala Kyuhyun yang mengangguk di pundaknya.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun. Apakah lamaranmu waktu itu masih berlaku? Bolehkah aku menjawabnya sekarang juga?" Kyuhyun dengan tegas menggeleng. Yang mendapat reaksi murung teramat kentara dari Kibum.

"Kau harus mengulangnya dengan cara yang lebih baik." Kibum dengan sangat kuat langsung menyesap bibir Kyuhyun hingga sang empunya bibir merintih sakit karena Kibum seperti akan memakan bibirnya. Di tengah-tengah suasana panas itu, ibu Kibum tiba-tiba langsung menjatuhkan keranjangnya begitu melihat adegan panas anaknya bersama sang calon menantu.

"Aigoo...aigoo... kamera mana kamera! Nenek Kyuhyun harus tahu tentang ini! Kyaaaaa..." Nyonya Kim langsung menutup mulutnya saat di rasa teriakannya akan menggagalkan rencananya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

Kog Fi malah mewek ya pas nulisnya? Padahal ini nggak ada sedih-sedihnya. Fi sedih aja. Kog bisa ya Fi nulis sampe sepanjang ini? Huaaaaaa

Ini gara2 galau karna dramanya Kyuhyun huaaaaa...Kyuuuu... no kisseu kisseu please...huaaaaaaaaa...

.

.

.

Real End.

Wow. Selamat buat yg pilih "Had and Have You" sudah dikabulkan!

Sekarang waktunya review dan menghargai kerja keras Fi dalam pembuatan FF ini. Karna tanpa kalian Fi gamau apdet lagi kalo ga ripiu. Deal ya?


End file.
